Fast Cars and Hot Ladies
by Dizzle
Summary: Tom Hanson's thoughts during Gotta Finish the Riff while he watches Reggie and Judy. Oneshot, full of fluff. Do enjoy.


**One time, I watched Gotta Finish The Riff and it inspired me to write this. Not sure if I got Tom's character exactly right. But whatever. It's a oneshot, I hope you enjoy it. Review, please? Thanks.**

_Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Tom Hanson and the idea of 21 Jump Street, I believe that honor belongs Anchorbay Entertainment._

* * *

_It's just that from what I know about Reggie Brooks, he's got a thing for hot looking ladies._

Stupid Fuller. Why'd he have to be right?

And just why did he have to refer to Hoffs as a "hot looking lady", even if she is one? That is completely unprofessional and uncalled for, thank you Captain.

"I'll shake her down myself." Reggie had said, pushing Judy against the table. I watched in agony as he ran his hands all over her body. I just watched and she just stood there. In fact, now that I look back on it, I think she probably enjoyed it. Hey, Reggie's not a bad looking guy. And he's apparently eighteen now, which means she's technically free to go for it. Never mind the fact that he's threatened me three times and is holding his entire high school hostage all because of some minor problems he had with the principles the school put forth.

Speaking of principles, I cast a fleeting glance over my shoulder at Principal Madigan. The gash on his head had finally stopped bleeding and he looked weary. I wished there was something I could do for him. I was supposed to be there to protect him, after all. Good job I was doing, tied up to a chair.

"The girl was getting in my face, what do you want from me?" I heard her ask, causing me to look up suddenly. Ha. Wrong question, sweet heart. I could think of several answers and obviously, Reggie could too, this made evident by his slight chuckle.

"Don't ask." My hands struggled at their bindings. Man, I wanted to punch him for that. The seductive tone in his voice sent my temper boiling. But stay cool, Tom, stay cool. Even if I blew my own damn cover, I can't risk blowing hers.

I have to admit she's surprised me in the past few minutes since they suddenly brought her in here. She's been playing her part perfectly, flirting with him and letting him touch her. Even if it pisses me off, she's doing well. Not that I'd ever doubted her acting abilities, but I've seen girls who tend to crack under pressure. Hell, I've dated several. I guess I'm not giving her enough credit. She's a tough cop and an even tougher woman.

But why her, I wonder. I mean, I'm sure there are several other girls who are close to, if not as attractive as Hoffs. So, why her?

What if she's acting like that because she knows it's going to get me riled up? Come on, think about it. Girls like to make guys jealous, don't they? It makes sense. Shit, even if that's true, it's working. If he touches her one more time, I think I could break these ropes.

"You ever kill a cop?" Reggie's annoyingly familiar voice broke into my thoughts. I involuntarily flinched as I heard him click back the hammer of a revolver. I could only assume it was currently pointed at my head.

"Hey, come on man." Judy defended. Yeah. Come on man. This would get really messy if you shot me. You don't want to kill a cop, especially me. If you do, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you. I swear!

"Just relax." Reggie coaxed. Oh, you dirty son-of-a-bitch. "Aim for his head." That shouldn't be difficult as the gun is inches away and _you_ seem to be holding it in a _police officer's_ hands. My eyes closed.

"This isn't funny, you're scaring me." I heard Judy's voice crack and my heart went out to her. I silently willed her to take the gun from his hands, point it at him and yell, "I'm a cop!" But wait, we saw how well that worked for me. And I imagine Reggie would be less forgiving of her than of some random guy, i.e. me.

For a few excruciating moments, there was silence. All that was audible were Judy's ragged breaths as she was forced to hold a gun to her fellow officer's head. Of course, it was unknown to all but us that we were both cops. Whatever, this is really going to put a damper on our relationship.

"I'm just kidding." Our captor said finally, but I could tell he hadn't removed the threatening weapon. "See?" he cried suddenly and a shot rang out. I jumped. Principal Madigan jumped. One of the office ladies screamed. And I realized I wasn't dead as ceiling plaster fell on my head. I panted and licked my lips anxiously. Shit, that was scary. I think my life just flashed before my eyes. "I thought you were a player?" I vaguely heard him ask my partner.

"I'm not a killer." She retorted, her voice unsteady. Out of my peripheral vision I could see him pressing his body against hers, the hand that held the revolver reaching up to touch her again.

"Yeah, and neither is he." I blurted abruptly. They both turned towards me. Good, he dropped his hand.

"Oh, what's that? Your professional policeman's opinion?"

Suddenly, like a ton of bricks, it hit me. He had no plan. He didn't know why he'd held the principal hostage. He wanted to protect his reputation, but he hadn't anticipated carrying it this far or how exactly he was going to get himself out of it. I was not so subtle in informing him of my newfound discovery.

"My life was over a long time ago." He snapped after we'd had an exchange of words. I sighed, deciding it was best not to reply. He went right back to administering attentions to Hoffs, much to my dismay. Luckily, he didn't recognize my uneasiness.

One of the office ladies, however, did. She smiled apologetically at me as Reggie placed ginger kisses on Judy's hand. Like the professional, or like the woman, she was, she accepted them willingly, even giggling. I couldn't help but think it was me who should be the one kissing her, making her giggle, touching her. In different circumstances, of course. Or maybe...she could be the one tied to the chair. Oh, can it Tom.

Unfortunately, a relationship would cause quite a stir at the chapel. And isn't she older than me? Would she date a younger man?

Again, I was rudely interrupted by my assailant.

"Untie him, baby." He said, directing the sentiment at…well, who else? She hesitated a moment and he noticed. "What're you waiting for?"

"Nothing." She spat at him, returning to her character. I watched from the corner of my eye as she moved towards me and Reginald went for the head of administration. "Not that it matters Reggie, but _why _am I untying the cop?" Her soft fingers worked on my ropes deftly and I delighted in the feeling of our contact. She let them linger before squeezing my hand reassuringly. God, I admire her. When she released me, I brought my hands together and rubbed my wrists in a vain attempt to assuage the pain. I stood up.

"We're going to have a little assembly." He answered, pulling the principal into his office as one of the other gang members shoved me back down to the chair, hard. He pulled out his gun.

"Don't even think about it, pig." He snarled. I stared at him blankly, but continued to soothe my raw and burning skin.

Before I knew it, I'd been tied up again, with a cloth shoved in my mouth, intended to silence me. What? Had I not been quiet enough before? I watched carefully as students were being led into the large auditorium, studying their faces. Most held a look of anguish or fear.

A loud shot rang through the congregation and the student body stopped speaking immediately. Reggie thanked them and began talking.

I should've been paying attention, really. It was my job after all. But here I was, right smack in the line of duty, and all I could focus on was the way Judy's tiny little skirt rode up on her thighs when she crossed one leg over the other. And how, in her low cut shirt, I could see ample cleavage when she put her arms together like she had them right now. Hey, I'm a man after all. Most female officers were nicely toned, but she wiped the floor with all of them. I shook my head slightly in an attempt to displace my long bangs from my eye. At my sudden movement, Hoffs looked at me and her gaze followed mine to her revealing hem. She smirked at me and she scooted forward slightly, making the cloth go even higher, with out completely presenting everything that was underneath. Leaving something to the imagination, I suppose. I arched an eyebrow at her, not surprised at the way I felt my pulse speed up. Did she do that on purpose?

Oh, remember when I said I should have been paying attention to Reggie? Well, now he's making that painstakingly clear as he grabs a handful of my hair and jerks my head up to look at him. Funny, I don't even remember him coming this close to me. What did I do now?

"How ya doing, cop?" he asks sarcastically after placing a kiss on my forehead. Ew. Why did he do that? I manage a slight nod, ignoring the pain in my neck.

"Oh, I'm doing quite well, thank you, while you have me tied to a chair in front of a huge group of people, not to mention my fellow police officer, who I'm incredibly and overtly attracted to. But, no, I'm great."

Okay, so I didn't say it. I would have if there hadn't been a rag in my mouth that kind of prevented my speaking. Dirty bastard. He knew the cynical remark was coming and put the rag there because he didn't want to be outwitted. Ha! I've figured you out, Reginald Brooks. Time to turn yourself in.

Unfortunately, he couldn't hear my thoughts and I, along with Hoffs, Principal Madigan, a couple of office ladies, and a few members of Reggie's gang he felt should be by his side, were on a trek back to the high school office. I glanced at a clock on our way. 8:30. Damn, it'd been a long day.

I was tied back in my chair, and the principal in his. This time, however, the gang leader took his men and Judy inside the principal's office, leaving us in the charge of just one guy with a gun. If I could just slip out of my ropes, I'm sure I could get that goon's weapon away from him easily. Then I could get Principal Madigan out of here and save Hoffs, single-handedly. Great plan, Hanson, great plan.

Except one thing; he's got at least four _more_ guys in the office with him, not to mention he was carrying his own gun. Even if I could get the principal out, I would have to face the others eventually, whether it be that they heard a struggle outside or when I tried to get Hoffs. Way to go, Hanson, you're so incompetent.

But luckily, this way, I'm facing the office, so I can see perfectly the way Judy's legs are draped over Reggie's, whose legs are kicked up on the desk. And I've got a clear visual on the way he's rubbing the under side of her thigh, coming ever so close to that hem I was eyeing lustfully only minutes before. That filthy scoundrel.

Oh God, listen to yourself, Tom. Filthy scoundrel? Are we in the 50s? It's a good thing I don't have a radio, because I'd probably be relaying most of this useless information back to Ioki and Penhall, if they were outside; I had a pretty good idea that they were. And boy, oh boy, would they have a field day with it.

Reggie had been unbelievably quiet since our journey back from the auditorium. I imagine he was tying to think of what to do, since both I and the teacher in there had plainly pointed out we knew what he didn't. In fact, it had been relatively silent until Judy's soft, haughty voice filled the room.

"Hey Reggie, I'm hungry."

The movement of his hand ceased as he reached up to cup her chin playfully. "Just a bit longer, girl."

"And just how long are you planning on keeping us cooped up in here?" she snapped, jerking her face out of his reach. "You haven't even given the cops any demands and it's already 8 o'clock. Haven't you ever watched a kidnapping movie? You gotta let 'em know you want something. You do want something, don't you?"

Good one, Hoffs. Way to make him make the first move. It's about time _someone_ did, cause Lord knows no one outside is.

"Of course I want something." He retorted bitterly, but he was silent after that.

"How about some pizza?" one of his men piped up.

"Oh, yeah. Pizza and beer." Judy blurted, seeming eager. "There's no better combination." She explained to their questioning looks. Apparently, kids in high school don't drink these days? Hm. Surprising.

"All right, all right." Reggie said, calming them down. "You think I should make that my demand."

"Your first demand." Judy snorted.

I couldn't help but think it was a bit juvenile, exchanging sophomores for pizzas. Male teenagers are all the same. They like fast cars, hot ladies, and junk food. But any thoughts of immature behavior disappeared completely when I heard a squeal and saw Reggie pull Hoffs into his lap. They spoke in quiet whispers, smiling and laughing. After all I'd seen tonight, it shouldn't have shocked me, but it did. She was _flirting_ with the enemy.

Okay, okay. I suppose using the word enemy is a little harsh. Only a little.

Still, he was our suspect…or I guess he's more of a culprit, less of a suspect now, anyway…he's our _culprit_ and she's _flirting_ with him. I know he's cute, Jude, but come on.

Fortunately, their little escapade was broken up when an obnoxiously familiar voice announced that it wanted one hundred sixty dollars. I didn't have to turn around to realize it was Penhall. Thank goodness for that, because my face probably would've held an incredibly annoyed look that someone was likely to notice. Reggie helped "his girl" off of his lap and came out of the office to see what all the fuss was about.

Things went by in pretty much a blur after that. Penhall was made a captive, too. Ioki came to join us. Hoffs was very in depth into her character. And Mr. Brooks was quickly realizing that everyone in the office knew about his little secret; that he had no plan. When he made it known that she was going with him when he left the building, Penhall and I shared a knowing look. Unfortunately, his men were all too loyal to him and didn't bother untying us until he was gone. It didn't take long for us to beat them down, and soon enough, we were in Fuller's vehicle, speeding down the highway in an attempt to catch them.

"Man, I hope she's okay." I said involuntarily, mainly to myself. Moments later, we spotted taillights in the distance. We drove up on the T-Bird, Reggie bent over the hood with Judy pointing a gun threateningly. She was reading him his rights. I hugged and kissed her, a sentiment which she returned.

Now, back at the chapel, I'm attempting to finish my report before I go home for the night and she's gathering up her personal belongings after a discussion with the captain.

"It's nearly midnight, Hanson. Why are you still working on that report?" she asks. I tear my eyes away from the paper to look up at her. I hadn't realized she was that close to my desk.

I smile at her and run a tired hand through my hair, leaning back in my chair. "Fuller says he wants it tomorrow."

Her smirk says enough, but she has to laugh too. "Then he wants it tomorrow." She says, closing the folders in front of me. "How about a cup of coffee?"

My smile widens. So much for a damper on our relationship.


End file.
